Wants and Dreams
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: I've always loved him but now he's engaged. It hurts more than I thought it would. Then Ed is confusing. We used to always fight but now he is comforting me? To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover is all I ever dreamed. AU EdxWinry
1. Chapter 1 Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Also don't own "You Got Mail" just mentioned it really.

Warning: very very AU, think like our world definitely. Also the characters may be slightly OOC. Sorry if it's a bit cliché too. Hopefully, it all makes sense.

Contains: AlxOC, WinryxAl onsided, and of course features mostly WinryxEd

Length: There will be exactly five chapters to this fic all around this length

**Wants and Dreams**

_"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." –Unknown_

* * *

"Winry, I'm getting married!"

My heart stopped. He didn't just say that, did he?

"Winry are you alright, you look a bit pale," Al added as he put his hand to my forehead.

I jumped at the contact. My face was surely burning. Stammering, I tried to cover up my shock, "I'm fine Al, everything's fine. That's really great!" Everything was not fine, I was not okay and this was a complete disaster.

"Oh good," Al sighed, "I was afraid you would freak out like brother did."

I forced a smile to my face. "Naw that's just Ed for you always freaking out over the **smallest** of things," I might have laughed at my joke teasing Ed's height if my head wasn't going crazy at the moment.

"So who's the unlucky girl," I strained myself to ask as my heart felt as if it was being ripped in two. I clenched the napkin in my lap under the table trying to remain calm.

"That's a good one Winry," Al said chuckling lightly. "It's hard to believe that Ella and I have been going out for two years now. Last night I asked her to marry me this summer after we graduate university and she said yes. Right now I'm the happiest man alive!" he yelled standing up in the middle of the restaurant and shouting at the top of his lungs.

I couldn't help but smile halfheartedly at him. Yelling so loud to attract attention from the surrounding tables in the restaurant when normally Al was quite calm. There was no doubt that he was in love.

And it hurt. It hurt me more than I thought it would.

Realizing what he had just done, Al sat down sheepishly. "Sorry bout that. Anyway, I'm just so happy right now Winry. I had been so nervous asking Ella, had the ring for ages, but when she said yes…"

I blocked out the rest.

Yes, I loved Al.

I always had, so the last thing I really needed to hear about was how happy he was gonna be once he married Ella and how great she was for him. Still, I sat there like a good friend, which was all I would ever be now, and pretended to listen as he rambled on about how damn perfect his life was gonna be.

* * *

"Bye Winry!" he shouted waving to me as he walked to his car with a huge grin still on his face.

"Bye Al!" I yelled back hoping he wouldn't hear my voice crack slightly.

I turned away trying to hold back the tears.

Ten steps to my car and I could let loose.

I think I always knew that this was gonna happen.

Nine steps.

I had known Al pretty much my entire life when I met him and his twin brother back in first grade.

Eight steps.

Al was always the gentleman even at a young age. A bit naïve but otherwise perfect, as opposed to his barely older twin brother Ed who was a hothead, blunt, cocky, too smart for his own good, short (he managed to get taller in 8th grade), and the only redeeming quality about him was his determination.

Seven steps. I sped up. The tears were coming.

Six steps.

I had sworn to myself even only being six years old that I would marry Al someday. The only downside really was that Ed would be my brother-in-law but I could deal I was sure.

Five steps.

Luckily for me, my parents were good friends with the Elric brothers, so when they started hanging out a lot more I was sure that I would be able to make Al fall for me.

Four steps.

Too bad things don't ever go according to my plan.

Three steps.

By the time we were eight, Al saw me as a little sister. Sister.

Two steps.

I've never been as upset as the day he told me that, well, excluding today. I'm pretty sure that this is much worse. Much much worse.

One step.

Girls had always flocked over him and Ed as they were well, "hot". Okay, I admit that Ed's just about as hot as Al, but Al was always the perfect one. Guess just not perfect for me.

Damn it, my eyes watering up really doesn't help me find my key to my car door. I stumbled with my keys. If I would just calm down this probably wouldn't take as long.

When he found Ella, I saw it immediately. They were perfect for each other, there was no denying it. She was good, pure, sweet, never lost her temper, little naïve but matched Al that way, a bit clingy but once again he liked that.

Found the stupid key and unlocked the door.

I think I knew the moment that they started going out that it was over. Still I sometimes found myself hoping that Ella would turn out to be a bitch and break Al's heart or something and he would come running to me. I felt terrible with such thoughts and hated myself for it, but I was in love, still am. And I can't get out.

I got in the car finally.

All hell broke loose as I couldn't hold it in anymore.

* * *

I pulled up to my apartment complex. Tears still stung in my eyes and my head and throat hurt from crying so much. Still, neither could compare to my heart.

Putting my car into park I hugged myself immediately trying to keep from crying anymore. It was a losing battle I figured I should try and stop at least until I was in my apartment.

Walking up the stairs I felt exhausted. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep. To forget this pain for a while, that would be great.

Getting to my front door though, I realized my plan wasn't exactly going to happen. Well, not yet.

"Here to tease me about being in love with you brother again? To rub it in my face that he's gonna get married now and I should have given up years ago!" I said to Edward Elric as he stood up from where he had been sitting leaning against my door.

Obviously he was here to tease me for my crush as he had called it.

"Damn it Winry do you really think I would do that!" he yelled back at me. Short temper like I said.

"Yes! You've teased me about me liking Al forever, how the hell you found out I don't know but you've always said that it wouldn't happen between us. You always said me and Al wouldn't end up together. So go ahead and say it Ed!"

"Say what!" he asked looking truly confused at me. I knew better though. I knew that Ed had always wanted to say it. For every girl Al got together with ever he would give me the look.

"I told you so!" I whispered fiercely as tears fell down my face again. Great, this is just great. This definitely has to be the best day of my life. I looked down. I didn't want to talk to Ed anymore, especially crying like this. He would probably just tease me, that's all we ever seemed to do, tease and fight.

Strangely he didn't say anything as my sobs filled the air. Then oddly I felt something on my back and I was pulled forward into an embrace.

"Ed," I said a bit breathlessly and in disbelief. I guess that I got so caught up in our fights, rivalry, and teasing that I tended to forget that Ed had a soft spot as well.

"Winry, I only always teased you about this because I was afraid," he paused obviously trying to find the right words. This must have been important to him if he was trying so hard not to mess it up, normally he just spurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"I was always so afraid that you were gonna get hurt like this one day."

My breath hitched. I didn't think, I just felt. I needed someone to hold on to. Someone to tell me that it was gonna be alright, even if it wasn't. As far as I could see, Ed had just volunteered to be that someone.

I pulled back just slightly in order to throw my arms around his neck tightly as I balled into his shoulder.

If Ed was surprised, he didn't seem to show it. No, he just held me tighter for a while before scooping me off my feet and carrying me into my apartment. I surprisingly didn't protest, I believe I was too exhausted to really do so.

I also have no idea how he got my key from my hands but I was glad he had. He understood that I didn't need to be falling apart like this in public.

I don't know where he put my purse but frankly I didn't really care at the moment. All I remember was him pulling me into his lap on my bed and letting me cry and scream out all my frustrations.

"I love him Ed! I really really love him. Always have. And I think I always will." I yelled, probably in his ear.

He didn't complain though, no he just held me close lending his ear to my grievances.

"And you know what's the worst thing about it. I can't hate Ella for this. She's great, I love her. I love her with Al. They love each other and are perfect for one another really. It just hurts so much Ed." I admitted hating myself for wanting any sort of relationship with Al when he and Ella were so meant to be.

"Shhhh, it's okay Winry," Ed whispered in my ear gentler than I could have ever imagined.

How long this lasted I don't know because eventually my sobs quieted and my body relaxed feeling the warmth of Ed all around me. I couldn't help but fall into a deep slumber, wanting to forget everything that had happened today.

* * *

I woke up still in my jeans and t-shirt feeling slightly uncomfortable. Something had happened I was sure, but my head felt foggy from still waking up and my throat kinda hurt distracting me slightly.

But it only took a couple of minutes for everything to come back to me. Al, marriage, crying,… Ed.

Ed!

I looked around frantically. Where was he! I ran around my small apartment trying to find him. There wasn't that many places for him to hide really and by no means was Ed small… anymore.

Going back to my bedroom afraid that somehow I had overlooked him and he was laughing at me at this very moment, I found it very dark and very deserted. Turning on light that Ed must have flipped off sometime last night after I fell asleep, a piece of paper caught my eye on the unused pillow next to mine.

Curiously, I walked over to my bed, unfolded, and began reading it.

_Winry,_

_I figured you wouldn't want me around when you woke up so after you feel asleep I managed to tuck you in and went home after locking up. Don't worry about going to class today, I'll make sure that I get enough notes for the two of us since we share most our classes anyway. The ones we don't I'll find someone that I can get the notes for today from. Please feel better soon. I hate seeing you like that._

_Ed_

The last line looked as if he had erased and rewrote it several times and honestly I was surprised that he had left it on there actually. Ed, admitting that he… worried, about **me**.

I refolded the note carefully. Something told me that I was gonna want to remember this despite the negative feelings along with it.

Sighing I looked in a mirror. I looked terrible. Red eyes, mussed hair, mascara down my cheek. How Ed kept from teasing me I have no clue. I had given him so much material to mess with me for the rest of my life.

I really was gonna need to give him a second chance. Perhaps, I tucked a strand of my pure blonde hair behind my ear, he wasn't as bad as I had always assumed.

Now I wanted to eat. I hadn't since yesterday with Al at the restaurant. The memory hurt me, but at least I was able to keep from tearing up.

Bagel and cream cheese sounded good.

Ten minutes later. "GAH! Where are all the stupid knives!"

* * *

I quickly began gathering my notes I had just taken. I had to get out of there ASAP. Not going to class yesterday on Ed's orders had to be one of the stupidest things I had ever done, because next thing I knew it was nine o'clock at night and I had suddenly remembered that I had a test the next day in calculus. So now I had to do as much last minute studying as possible.

"Oof," I ran into someone hard enough for me to fall back on my butt. "Sorry," I said looking up at the one person in the world I really wasn't ready to see yet.

"Winry!" Al exclaimed smiling at me as he lent me a hand to help me up.

"A-Al" I said surprised, though really I shouldn't have been. After all, he was in my class. I took his accepted his help and got up dusting off my pants trying to avoid looking at the boy I had fallen so hard for so long ago.

"I was worried about you yesterday after what Ed told me," Al admitted to me.

"Oh, really," what the hell did Ed tell you.

"Yeah, I'm really happy that you feel so much better today."

"Yeah me too," I replied trying to be vague as possible.

"Well, I have to go meet Ella for lunch, oh and I think she wanted to have lunch with you next week sometime. Something about a girls' day out? I don't know," he said waving as he started walking away.

"Okay tell her just to call me," I said with an honest smile on my face. I've said before I liked Ella and I wasn't lying. Even if she was marrying the boy I loved, I wouldn't hold it against her.

"Hello Winry," someone's breath tickled in my ear.

Only one person would ever do that. "Ed!" I shouted turning around.

"Geez, you have to yell?" he asked rubbing his ear.

"What did you tell Al was wrong with me yesterday," I asked right away. I needed to know or else Al might suspect something.

"Straight to the point are we Winry?" he asked obviously trying to get on my nerves.

So I stomped on his foot. Now I may look petite with bright blue eyes, light blonde hair, a cute little nose (Or so I've been told), a kind face, and a well curvy but not too curvy body, but if you know me well, then you know that I pack a punch and a kick.

"Oww!" Ed shouted. Is he really surprised at my actions by now? I've been doing this to him since sixth grade.

If looks could kill, my glare would have hung Ed, electrocuted him, and then burned him to the ground before scattering his ashes in the wind.

Now Ed may like to tease me, but he is smart enough to know my limit. "He was asking me about the way you had acted when you were out to lunch, he thought something was off with you, so I told him your allergies were acting up and then yesterday were bad enough that you just had to stay in bed all day. That good?" he finished cockily.

Yeah, that was really good. Why was it that Ed had to be so damn smart all the time? I was about to yell at him again for being arrogant when I remembered what he had done for me that weekend and I bit my tongue.

"Yeah, that's fine," I admitted adverting my gaze away from him. I didn't need to feed his ego anymore than I had to.

"Winry-"

I didn't want to hear it. "I have to go study for a test in Calculus, bye Ed," I said walking away.

But then he was whispering in my ear. "Oh, that was canceled. Didn't I tell you?"

And with that he walked away as if he hadn't just thrown me on a rollercoaster. I only took a second to gather myself. "Ed you are such an ASS!"

* * *

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor!" Ella squealed.

I almost spit out my coke. "Excuse me," I said unbelievingly.

It had been a little over a week since Al had told me the grand old news, and now this too!

"Oh no, you don't want to, I'm sorry I asked. Really if you don't want to you don't have to. I don't mind. Me and Al just thought it would be good for our best two friends you and Ed to be the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. But I'm sure we could find someone-"

I knew I was gonna have to cut her off if I ever wanted to say anything again. Really sometimes Ella worried way too much. "Ella, it's not that. I was just surprised is all."

"So you'll do it," she asked smiling as me.

I had never seen her so happy in her life. How was I supposed to say no? And further more what excuse could I possibly give her for such an answer. 'I'm in love with your fiancé.' Yeah I'm sure that would go over really well.

"Of course I will be," I said smiling as if this wasn't painful in the least.

"Oh thank you so much Winry," she said tears starting to stream down her face. This always happened, the girl was just so emotionally happy all the time it seemed. "Sorry I'm just so-"

"Happy," I finished smiling at her. "Come over here and give me a hug Ella."

She didn't need to be told twice. As I hugged her hard as she thanked me over and over again, I couldn't help but realize, even if this wedding was going to break my heart, I was gonna make it the best damn wedding for Ella and Al's sake. After all, they deserved it the most of all the people I knew.

Ella pulled away. "Okay, we aren't planning on getting married for about a year just because it's hard to arrange these kinds of things very fast. Plus this way we can graduate before we have to worry about it at all, is that okay."

"Sounds perfect," I admitted just a tad sad but willing to push it to the back of my head for Ella's sake.

I knew I could deal. Or at least I hoped I could.

* * *

So originally this was supposed to all be a oneshot but then it was about 18000 words long so I decided to split it up into five chapters. (That's just the number it worked best to be split.)

This means that the entire fic is actually already written. Still, I probably will wait about a week between each post. So be on the lookout about this weekend for another post.

Also, if you are reading one of my other fics (FMHS, White Soul Alchemist, A Modern Day Fairytale) I'm sorry that I'm updating this before those other things. Trust me, this wasn't exactly planned. It just happened over the last week.

Hope you all enjoyed.

FFG


	2. Chapter 2 Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Also don't own "You Got Mail" just mentioned it really.

Warning: very very AU, think like our world definitely. Also the characters may be slightly OOC. Sorry if it's a bit cliché too. Hopefully, it all makes sense.

Contains: AlxOC, WinryxAl onsided, and of course features mostly WinryxEd

**Wants and Dreams**

_"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." –Unknown_

* * *

Today had to have been the longest day of my life. To think, I was gonna help plan the wedding I always thought I would be a part of. Well, I guess I was still going to be a part of it, just not the part I had originally imagined.

I was gonna cry tonight. I hadn't let myself do anything of the sort with Ella, but I knew I would the moment I got home.

Too bad once again the unexpected happened at my apartment door, well this time he was standing up leaning on it, but still.

"Ed what are you-"

"They asked you to be the Maid of Honor," he interrupted me.

Silence lingered between us for a second before I gave in. "Yeah, and I said yes."

Once again, no words were spoken as we stood there. I don't know how long it was but I think it was long enough to be counted as awkward, and yet at the same time… I couldn't really say for sure.

"So, want to watch some really cheesy chick flicks, make fun of the crazy people who are out of their mind in love with someone they haven't known that long and really don't know too well, and then throw some chocolates at them for fun?"

I immediately looked up to find Ed grinning at me with a couple DVDs in one hand and the biggest bag of mixed chocolates in the other.

Maybe tonight I wouldn't cry.

"You're on," I said grinning finding my key and unlocking the door to let us in.

I flipped on the light and entered the apartment not waiting for Ed to follow, I knew he would. He always did. "We need to eat something for dinner before we have chocolate though," I said reminding him to be healthy.

He groaned, "Winry."

"Don't you Winry me," I scolded him back from the kitchen. It's a good thing he couldn't seem me or he would have known I was smiling at his childish ways. "I'm only looking out for both of us."

"Whatever," he said as I heard him walk into my room. I guess he realized that would be where we would watch the movies seeing as how my TV was hooked up in my bedroom so that I could watch it from my bed.

"Got anything in particular you want to eat for dinner?" I yelled to ask him.

"Just a PB&J would be fine with me," he called back.

Pulling out the ingredients I suddenly stopped realizing what the problem was with that order. "Got anything else, I can't make PB&J!"

"Wow Winry, I knew you sucked at cooking, but ya can't even make a PB&J, that's just a bit pathetic," he yelled back making me humph, though admittedly it was a bit funny.

"I can make a PB&J, I just don't have any knives. I mean, they were here one day and then suddenly last week POOF they are all missing. I keep forgetting to buy some new ones at the store just because knives isn't exactly something you buy every wee-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and reacted normally.

"Ahh!" and I pulled away almost managing to run into one of my counters. "Don't scare me like that Ed," I said trying to catch my breath as I gripped the countertop for support.

"Check under your sink behind all your bottles of different cleaning soaps," he said seriously.

I looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Are you really that slow Winry?" he asked trying to lighten the mood, but I could tell from his face that he was dead serious.

Looking where he had told me, I found them all. Every knife I owned in a small plastic grocery sack.

"How did you know?" I asked bewildered as I pulled them out and dumped them in the sink. After being back there with so much dust, I didn't care if they were in a plastic sack, they needed to be washed before use.

"Because I put them there."

Now of all the things Ed has ever said or admitted to me, this had to be in his top ten of most surprising. "Why? When?" I asked turning around to look at him thoroughly confused.

"Last week… after you found out about the engagement."

I was still confused, "Why," I asked softly.

He looked down and away from my eyes. "You were so… I was worried that you might… do something," he finished lamely before walking back into my bedroom still refusing to look at me.

I felt my heart speed up slightly. Why did he always manage to surprise me with how much he really cared? Why did I always think of him as such a jerk?

Without thinking I followed him back to my room to find him on the bed setting up the first movie to play. Whatever it was, it looked extremely cheesy.

"Ed" I whispered.

He looked up obviously worried. What did he think? That I was gonna be mad at him? I smiled slightly walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge next to him, he flinched faintly at the proximity. Guess he really was scared of what my reaction would be.

But this was Ed. He shouldn't be, I mean really we fight all the time.

Then again, this was a bit more serious than most of our fights I was beginning to realize.

I just lifted my hands slowly and wrapped them around the back of his neck. I think he was too surprised to move really because his eyes were wide as saucers.

Then I pulled and hugged him tightly slipping my chin on his shoulder. "Ed, sometimes you are a bit of an idiot," I laughed slightly in his ear.

His arms weren't moving; instead he just held them awkwardly at my sides. It seemed as if he didn't know how to respond to this. Apparently last time when he hugged me must have been pure instinct. Knowing Ed, he probably was worried I was gonna pull away and slap him or something worse.

The only think I could think to do was to keep holding on, so that's what I did. It may have taking five minutes or so, but eventually, he gave in. I felt his hands on my back holding me loosely. I tightened my hug and he tightened along with me pulling me closer than I had been originally.

I finally spoke again.

"I would never end my life Ed. I just couldn't. I just don't believe in… being that… well it's a bit cowardly I think," I said softly as I shifted slightly so my cheek now rested on his shoulder.

"I know, but" he paused breathing in deeply the smell of her hair. It was strange for him to do something so intimate with me, but I found I couldn't protest it. "I was afraid, really really afraid," he admitted tightening his hold on me.

For a while we just stayed like that. I wanted to reassure him that I wasn't going to do something so stupid, and I guess he wanted to make sure that I wasn't. Who knew that being held in Ed's arms like this would be so nice.

Then his stomach grumbled. I giggled a bit pulling away. I made sure to smile directly at him before I turned back to the kitchen to make our sandwiches. However, his hand grabbing mine and pulling slightly made me turn back around.

"Promise me," he said looking me directly in the eyes with those oh so determined eyes of his.

Once again, how could I say no, even if it was a bit silly, in my opinion.

I moved our hands so that our pinkies linked together and I said to him smiling, "I swear that I will never consider suicide or any other form or way of hurting myself, especially not over a boy."

He must have been satisfied with that because he let me go. "Guess we are gonna have to eat the chocolate first though right?" he yelled as I made it back into the kitchen. "I mean all those knives have to be cleaned so we have to wait on the dishwasher."

Oh, so he wanted to be cocky again and tease. "Whatever do you mean Ed?" I called back smirking. "You do know there is such thing as washing one knife by hand right? I mean really, sometimes you are just a bit slow."

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. My clock read 4:23 and once again I was still in my jeans and T-shirt. Looking around I found Ed sleeping peacefully beside me also in normal clothes.

I smiled at his innocent face as he drooled slightly on my extra pillow. The lights were still on and all around us candy wrappers were spread out on the bed and floor as well as a few pieces of candy too.

Yes, we had indeed thrown candy at the TV whenever the love interests in the film would say something so sickeningly sweet that we just had to make smartass comments about it and boo them with candy. Yep, there was definitely a few melted chocolate smudges on my TV screen, I would have to clean it off tomorrow.

Looking back at the boy in my bed, I couldn't help but smile. It had been a lot of fun spending the night with him. I suddenly realized that I hadn't wanted to cry once, not in the least. He always seemed to distract me, but it's not like that was all he did. It was fun being with him.

Sure we fought a lot, but most of it was just teasing, and it was amusing. Last night I found myself more or less laughing though rather than arguing. How could I have not realized after all of these years that me and Ed shared the same kind of humor and that we saw things a lot alike.

I knew I should wake him up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Something told me that of all the people I knew, I could trust Ed. As strange as that sounded. It wasn't like he would do anything to me. Letting him sleepover once wouldn't hurt anyone, in fact, it may help us not fight so much. Perhaps we could manage to be actual friends after this.

Not sure where I got that logic from, but I stuck to it as I slipped out of bed quietly as I could and flipped of the lights before brushing a few wrappers from my side of the bed and slipping back on the bed.

I would talk to Ed in the morning. Maybe, I could ask him if we could do this again sometime. After all, it had been a lot of fun, surprisingly.

* * *

I woke up for the second time that day. The lights were off but I knew how to get them on.

"Ed" I said sleepily hitting the other side of my bed hoping to wake him up. But my hand only hit the mattress. I froze. Then I desperately began feeling around, perhaps I had just missed him. Rolling over I managed to fall off the other side of the bed, the side Ed had been on.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my sore butt as I stood up and walked over to where the light switch was.

I gasped at the sight before me. It was clean.

All the wrappers and chocolates that had been on the bed and floor were gone and the TV was completely clean as well. Not even the trashcans had any of the mess from last night in them. In fact, they looked as if they had been taken out.

The only thing in the whole apartment was another note left by Ed, once again folded in half and left on my kitchen table this time.

_Winry,_

_You fell asleep watching the movies so I figured I would let myself out. Hope you don't mind that I cleaned up a bit before I left last night. Geez Win sometimes you are such as slob. Anyway, it was really fun I have to admit about last night. Don't forget our promise. Later._

_Ed_

I could hardly believe my eyes. It had all been a dream? Ed hadn't fallen asleep at all? He hadn't looked completely adorable drooling on my pillow? I sighed.

I guess I had just made it all up. Wait a second.

Quickly, I ran back to my room and jumped onto my bed. I sighed in defeat. Nothing on the pillow.

Ed may have been able to pick up the rest of my house, but washing a pillow case to get his drool off of it, no way he could do that. Then again…

I flipped over the pillow and rejoiced. There on it was a drool spot! Immediately I began jumping up and down on my bed. I hadn't imagined it all!

Stopping, I realized something else. Why had Ed lied about staying? Strange. And why on earth was I celebrating a drool spot? Ewww.

* * *

"Do I really have to be here?" Ed complained for the millionth time that day.

I elbowed him in the side trying to shut him up. Weeks had passed, we had graduated, and now we were planning wedding stuff at least once a week, which meant Al, Ella, Ed, and I all going out to plan some part of the big day.

This in turn meant Ed was in a bad mood, though for the life of me I couldn't understand why, and I was trying to cover up being upset about once a week.

Al and Ella were smiling at each other sweetly. Any other couple I could have handled, but them, this soon. It still hurt. It had only been about a month since the engagement. I don't think anyone could really expect me to be completely over it.

True, in their presence the pain was a bit more dulled, but then the moment I was away from them, it all came back tenfold and hurt like hell in my heart. Tears had leaked several times the last few weeks. No sobs yet again though, and quite honestly I was pretty proud that they hadn't.

Ed had tried to be a good sport on these little outings at first, but as Al and Ella continued to be a bit mushy in front of us, not on purpose of course, he seemed to get pissed. "Can you two just stop kissing for a second and pick a color for your wedding already?" he asked trying to ignore them and concentrate the different color templates we were looking at.

Al and Ella immediately blushed and apologized as they started looking at the templates as well. Embarrassed much? And what did I feel? Relieved that they had stopped? Well, yeah, but then I felt guilty as well. They were in love, it was normal for them to act like that.

"Ed, would you follow me?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'd rather not," he murmured under his breath. Too bad I was used to such comments and always managed to hear them.

"Ed!" I snapped effectively gaining his full attention and with a couple of glares he stubbornly followed me.

We started walking away when I turned back around to explain to a confused Al and Ella. "Don't mind us, we are just going to have a chat, keep looking for the colors for a perfect wedding."

I hoped that they didn't suspect much; though probably Al knew exactly what I was gonna get on to Ed for. I didn't say a word until I had practically dragged Ed across half of the department store. Then I suddenly froze and whipped around to face him effectively hitting him in the face with my long blonde hair.

"What was that Ed!" I demanded in a sharp whisper.

"What?" he said nonchalantly.

"Why did you just embarrass Al and Ella like that, you know that they are both sensitive and tend to overreact. For goodness sake Ed, Al's your twin brother!" I don't know how I managed to keep my voice low.

Ed's eyes suddenly darkened. "Sorry, but they just don't see it."

Now I was confused. "See what?"

He was mad, Ed was really mad. This wasn't like when we argued and even the worst of our arguments were still all in pretty good humor, this was him truly being upset, and I found I didn't like it in the least.

"You think no one sees Winry, but I do. Every time they kiss, every time they hold hands, every time Al does something as simple and brushing a strand of Ella's hair out of her face." He paused his fists clenching. "You're in pain."

Damn it. Damn him. He had noticed.

"You try to hide it behind a smile, and you fool everybody." He grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look up at him. When the hell had he gotten so tall? "Al and Ella, everybody, they can't see it, but I can!" For a moment he was practically yelling at me. Taking a deep breath he managed to get his voice under control and hissed, "You can't just pretend you aren't upset, this has to be unhealthy for you."

Once again it seemed Ed was worrying about me. I guess I wasn't so surprised this time.

"Ed," I admitted, "Yeah it hurts, but what hurts more is spending so much time doing this kind of thing." I took a deep breath, "I understand that you get annoyed at them, but whenever you mess with them like that, it just makes these things last a lot longer which doesn't help anyone so try to bite your tongue next time."

He was surprised and thinking hard. When he finally looked back at me I could see the resolve in his features already. "Okay, I'll behave, but only for your sake," he said giving in.

I couldn't have been happier; this was basically Ed giving in to me. It couldn't get much better than that.

"Come on," I beckoned pulling Ed behind me. "Let's hope that they aren't too worried about us."

When we got back up to the templates, surprisingly Al and Ella were nowhere to be found. After looking around for about five minutes a store employee asked us if we needed help with something in particular.

"Well, you see our friends were here just ten minutes ago and now they are nowhere to be found," I explained as Ed stood still behind me but continued to look around for his brother and his fiancé.

"Oh," the employee gushed, I had the suspicion that the guy was gay, not a bad thing, just was interesting to see his reactions, "that couple was just so adorable; yeah they left me this note to give to their Maid of Honor and Best Man."

"That would be us," Ed said taking the note from the employee. "Thanks," he added after I glared at him.

The moment the employee was out of ear shot I started asking questions because Ed was the one with the note, "What does it say," I demanded.

He held up his finger, and then his face turned bright red. Now that was odd. Not every day do I get to see Ed blushing so badly. This had to be good. "What is it? What is it?" I practically begged.

"Nothing," he answered the moment he finished. He carefully folded it up and stuck it in his back pocket, "Come on, they already left without us after picking the colors."

I didn't bother to ask Ed where we were going because honestly, we weren't going anywhere yet. I let him walk slowly in front of me. "Ha!" I exclaimed grabbing the paper from his back pocket and walking away quickly as I unfolded it.

"Hey give that back," he said. Was he blushing again?

I was already reading it though.

_Ed,_

_After you and Winry went … somewhere, me and Ella found the perfect colors for our wedding pretty quickly. This light blue color and white. Pretty traditional is always good. And when did you and Winry hook up? Congratulations you two, I always kne_

I was interrupted when Ed snatched the paper from my hands. "Hey," I whined.

"Don't worry, I'll straighten him out later," Ed said this time tearing up the letter while I frowned at him.

"Fine then be that way, I'm going home now since we are done here," I said crossing my arms and storming out the store. Well, at least trying to.

Ed grabbed my arm and swung me back around to face him as he smirked at me. "No you aren't."

"Oh really?" I challenged raising an eyebrow at him. I tried to walk away again, but Ed wouldn't let go of me.

He grinned obviously proud of the fact that I couldn't get free from his grasp. "What then!" I exclaimed loud enough for a few customers to look over at us. However, I didn't particularly care at this point though. I just wanted to know what Ed was messing me with this time.

"If I let you go home, you'll cry." He said it so matter-o-factly I was slightly taken aback.

Okay, so it had kinda been my plan, but seriously did he have to be so blunt. "So we are going to go out and have some fun, and get you distracted."

Well… I hadn't been out in a really long time, and this did sound slightly appealing to me. Half of me was screaming not to go, that it was Ed, the guy I had fought with everyday forever, but then again, it was Ed, the guy who I had cried on his shoulder and he had held me till I fell asleep.

"And you don't have a real choice in the matter so don't bother yourself worrying about what to do," He added smirking at me.

I frowned but didn't object when he grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards his car.

* * *

So at this point I've got one final down and three more to go! Then it's summer! Yay!

I'm really happy with how many reviews I got already. Made my week. Hope you all enjoyed reading how Ed and Winry are already getting closer. Oh I had so much fun writing this.

FFG


	3. Chapter 3 Alone and Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Also don't own "You Got Mail" just mentioned it really.

Warning: very very AU, think like our world definitely. Also the characters may be slightly OOC. Sorry if it's a bit cliché too. Hopefully, it all makes sense.

Contains: AlxOC, WinryxAl onsided, and of course features mostly WinryxEd

**Wants and Dreams**

_"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." –Unknown_

* * *

I didn't think I could have so much fun in one night. Dancing at a club, drinking (just a little), laughing, and even talking to people I didn't even know. Who knew?

Well, I guess Ed knew, but that's beside the point.

He had been great, once again catching me by surprise. He never really had seemed like the clubbing type to me, but when I asked him about it, he actually admitted that he wasn't but that it could be fun every once in a while.

I had to admit he was right. There was no way I could do this every night, but every once in a while, yeah, it could definitely be fun. Plus, it helped immensely having Ed be with me most of the time to ward off suspicious looking guys.

I wasn't really sure if he had done it all night on purpose or on accident though. Either way I was thankful.

Afterwards he brought me home than rather to my car which was parked back at the store still. "Ed" I said pouting a bit. "I need my car."

"No you don't," he simply replied all knowingly and sounding much less out of it than me. "You don't really need it tomorrow, but I'll go with you to get it tomorrow afternoon, for now you need sleep."

Okay, maybe he was right but seriously that didn't mean he had the right to boss me around and stuff. I started to retaliate, but he stopped me placing a finger to my lips and making me feel as if my cheeks suddenly were on fire.

Strange, with Al stuff like this had never happened, but with Ed, it always seemed like I was being taken by surprise in some form or another.

"Look, just go to bed and try not to argue so much with me," he said smiling.

"Okay," I agreed the moment he pulled his finger away. "Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He nodded.

It was strange, but for the first time, I wasn't really dreading going with Ed tomorrow. In fact, by the time I had gotten ready for bed and was all snuggled up ready to sleep, I had realized I was even a bit excited about it.

I didn't even realize till the next day that I had completely forgotten about my pain regarding Al and Ella.

* * *

After that, it became tradition that after every wedding meeting Ed and I would go out to do something random and fun to distract me from depressing thoughts.

At first, we went to jam-packed areas. A show, a movie, a club, always somewhere pretty crowded, sometimes Al and Ella even tagged along, although we never stayed together very long. But then something unexpected started happening. Me and Ed started going out… alone.

Alone as in not a single other person around alone.

If I had ever thought to put alone in the same sentence with Ed and I, well I would have immediately thought awkward. But it wasn't. Not in the least. No, instead it was fun, dare I say.

The first time we ended up by ourselves had been accidental. All four of us were supposed to go out to a nice restaurant for a nice dinner; we had even gone back to our homes to get a little dressed up for it after a full day of wedding planning.

Of course, Ed had accompanied me to my apartment to change into a suit he had dropped off there earlier that morning before we had gone out. He said that he didn't trust me not to go home, start tearing up, and decide to bail on us.

I had only frowned at him when he had said those words, but honestly I was glad he had gone to all the trouble to make sure I wouldn't, because a part of me was still afraid he was right.

Even then, four months after the engagement, and it still hurt. It was a dulled hurt obviously, but I was starting to wonder if it would ever actually go away completely.

Anyway, I just remember Ed's flabbergasted face when I came downstairs in a nice black dress with a little white jacket that went along with the ensemble. I guess he had never seen me in anything quite so formal before. (The only other time I had worn something of the sort would have been both of my graduation days and we wore a huge robe over our outfits so no one really got to show off the clothes they had gotten for the special occasion.)

To say Ed's jaw dropped at my appearance would be an overstatement, but he certainly seemed flustered by me, something I was definitely proud of, strangely enough.

"Shall we go Ed," I had asked smiling sweetly at him as I motioned the door to him in his stupor.

The ride in the car to the restaurant had been strangely quiet as we hadn't spoken many words and light music from the radio flitted in our ears. However, I do remember it giving me a chance to really look at what Ed was wearing without him noticing since he was driving.

Black dress pants and a dark red button up shirt with a collar and everything. He cleaned up nice. Nice enough that I had to stop myself from staring once I had started. What I found so interesting about Ed lately was beyond me, but it was driving me a bit nuts I knew for sure.

Upon our arrival at the restaurant we had been surprised to find neither Al nor Ella present. Strange seeing as they are always on time while Ed and I tend to straggle in at the last moment more often than not.

Fortunately, we didn't have to wait very long before Ed's cell phone rang. Apparently Al's car had broken down or something weird and while it didn't sound too serious and Al adamantly refused Ed's help, Al and Ella definitely were not going to be able to make our reservations.

We had stood there for a second awkwardly as we peered into the fancy restaurant. There was light music playing and everyone in there seemed to be smiling gently and being very prim and proper. I might not have minded if it hadn't looked as if they all had a stick up their asses and couldn't physically laugh.

"Do we have to go in there?" Ed asked pulling at the collar of his shirt.

I had laughed at seeing him so nervous about going into a stupid restaurant. Then again, I couldn't exactly say that I had been really looking forward to it anyway.

The whole nice dinner quiet place seemed a lot more like Ella and Al anyway.

I can remember that me and Ed had gone on a walk alone in the park and gotten hot dogs at a simple vending station from a cheerful old man who had told us a funny story from his childhood. It was silly, it was ridiculous… it was fun.

We had gone to the park and pushed each other in the swings. Well, Ed had pushed me out of the swing more than pushed me while I was in it, but still. It had been childish and of course my dress had gotten a little dusty, but I still managed to hold my own against him and I liked to believe that Ed's shirt and pants were more damaged than my own outfit.

By the time I had gotten home I had laughed and had a much more entertaining night than I had originally expected when hearing that Al and Ella wouldn't be there. Going crazy and not following any kind of schedule, it was more my style.

Perhaps that's why I had gone home and had cried. For the first time I had realized that me and Al, hadn't been compatible in the least. I couldn't believe that I had ever thought we were.

Him and Ella liked the niceties and having some sort of plan to go by. I preferred to well wing it, do something a little more original, and do something out of the norm.

For that reason and no other I had managed to fall asleep with tears still burning in my eyes.

* * *

"Winry!" Ed's voice called out from outside my apartment.

I didn't answer him. How the hell he even knew I was here and upset I have no idea. If it was a normal day I would have been at work and Ed knew that. So how on earth did he just know I was here?

I refused to answer the door on the grounds that I didn't want to face him or anybody else for that matter today, because today, well today was the day that I was gonna get over Al. I was determined to.

No more of this moping business. No more of this needing Ed to distract me. No more of this childish behavior. No more of this hurting. No more of this shit!

I choked back a sob and covered my mouth with my hand trying to silence myself.

"Winry I can hear you in there so you might as well let me in," Ed yelled.

Shaking my head no I pulled my knees closer and let my head fall on to them. Didn't he see that I had to do this by myself? Didn't he understand that me lingering on Al like this wasn't doing anyone any good?

"Winry?" I suddenly heard Ed whisper lightly in my ear.

"Ed!" I exclaimed whipping my head up at the same time as I pushed him away from me and tried to start whipping tears from my eyes. "How the hell did you get in here?" I demanded trying not to sound as if my throat hurt from all my crying.

"Key," he said nonchalantly holding it up to show me before tucking it into his back pocket. I frowned at him but it was ruined when I had to sniffle a little.

"Give it back," I said trying to sound threatening.

"No," he said looking me in the eyes with his amber eyes that were determined as if once again he was trying to solve some sort of puzzle. "I think I'll keep it for the next time your work calls the emergency number for you, which happens to be me and Al's apartment, because you didn't show up to work today."

Damn it. I had forgotten.

"Luckily," he continued, "Al had already left for his job or else he would have been sure to have been the one standing at your door yelling at you to open up."

I looked down ashamed of myself. For someone trying to be responsible I had pretty much royally screwed up. "I'm sorry," I said, for the first time ever I think, to Ed.

"Hey," he said "It's really not a big deal. It's just not every day that Winry Rockbell misses work and locks herself in her apartment, so what's up?"

My heart hurt. But I knew of all the people I could talk to, Ed would understand the best, after all he got that I was still in love with his twin brother.

"I've been such an idiot Ed," I said resting my head back between my knees once again.

"Well, normally I might make some sort of comeback teasing you for that kind of remark," he settled on the ground next to me leaning back against my bed just like me. "But somehow I get the feeling that this has something to do with my brother."

I suddenly found myself confessing to him how last night I had realized that me and Al had never really been meant for each other and all the details as to why. "And so I've decided that I'm gonna get over him today Ed, I can't stand feeling this way anymore."

He looked thoughtful before responding, "You know Winry, there's no way you are going to be able to get over him in just one day, and you know that more than anyone else."

"But Ed!" I protested.

"No, you know I'm right," he said standing up only to go and lean on the doorframe instead. "Love doesn't work that way… I would know."

The last part was so quiet that I wondered if I had just made it up. I had never thought about it honestly. Ed having a crush on a girl, it was like… something unexpected. I opened my mouth to say something, but Ed unfortunately cut me off as he continued.

"Look, it's gonna take time Winry," he said sliding back to the floor in my door frame.

I frowned once again, "But it's been four and a half months since the engagement already Ed and I still can't-" I gestured with my hands trying to make my point.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will," he said grinning at me.

I sighed wiping any leftover moisture from my eyes. "You know Ed, for being a pain in the ass most of the time, you do have a way with making me feel better all the same," I said giving a half grin back.

He didn't seem to know what to say to that. If I had to guess, he probably was a bit surprised by it seeing as I wasn't really one to give him compliments or my thanks, at least not to him.

"So next time that I want something like let's just say and apple pie for example, you will-"

I cut him off. "Ha Ha Ha, very funny Ed. No I'm not making you an apple pie right now."

* * *

Despite the terrible turn out after the first time Ed and I had done something by ourselves after a long day of wedding planning, it did continue to occur.

It wasn't ever something really planned. It more or less just tended to happen every once in a while, and every time I found myself enjoying it immensely.

While I still found to my dismay I still was unable to get over Al, I had found that me and Ed had gotten much closer.

I would be at work and suddenly questions that I wanted to ask him would start popping up in my brain, such as 'What's your favorite color?' 'Do you like the rain?' 'What's your favorite holiday?' anything really.

It was getting to the point that if anyone had asked me who my best friend was, well I was starting to get the feeling it was Ed.

Strange would be an understatement for the idea of me and Ed being best friends. All our lives we had argued and little else went on between us. Well, there were a few nice moments here and there admittedly, but still, it never had seemed enough to build a friendship, a true friendship, on.

Yet here Ed and I sat at a table for two in a little coffee shop for probably the third time this month, out and about by ourselves. It was a wonder that more people didn't mistake us for more than friends with how much we had been out together lately.

"Ed, are we friends?" I asked for the first time curious about his reaction.

He stared at me blankly as his straw fell from his lips and back into his glass of water. "I mean, I guess we are, but we just always used to fight before the engagement and stuff," I said trying to explain to him my thought process.

"Are you saying we weren't friends before the engagement?" he asked out loud, but the way he said it led me to believe that he wasn't really asking me.

Still I answered, "Well, I guess we were."

His head snapped up in surprise and I continued smiling at his astonishment. "We fought all the time but there were some good moments too, and really I think we just fight cause its fun."

Ed shook his head still looking surprised and I wondered absentmindedly if I could get him to agree to anything at the moment. Suddenly the question I had been dying to ask for quite some time sprang up in my head, and seeing as we had basically just defined our friendship and all I figured that maybe today would be a good day to finally ask.

"Hey Ed?" I asked as he started becoming aware of his surroundings once again. "Can I ask you a question and you answer 100% honestly?"

He blinked and then agreed, "Sure Win."

"Why did you lie that one time?"

I could practically see the gears in Ed's mind turning, trying to figure out just what I was referring to and to not do something dumb like confess about lying to me some other time.

Not feeling particularly sinister at the moment and actually wanting Ed to talk to me about something in particular and not to just start spout off sentences in an attempt to distract me, I clarified my question.

"When Ella asked me to be her bridesmaid. You left a note saying that you left after I feel asleep, but you kinda forgot to mention that you slept for a while too. Why? Why would you make it sound like you had just left after the movie?"

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth the moment I stopped talking. "How did you know?"

"I flipped over my pillow and there was drool on it," I said smiling at the memory.

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry bout that."

"Naw, it fits you." I said smiling, "You're always so gross and unorganized," I teased.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes at me.

I wasn't going to keep playing around with him though. Oh wow that sounded bad. I blushed at my impure thoughts as I tried to make the topic serious once again. "Ed, why did you lie to me?"

"Well I don't know Winry," he said sarcastically, "Maybe because I thought you wouldn't like the idea of me sleeping half the night on the same bed as you?" And then he gave me that look.

"Well, I guess so…"

He laughed. "You guess so, come on Win. You would have freaked. That was back when you practically hated me."

I gasped, "I've never hated you!" I immediately threw back fuming.

"Ha, like I believe that," he said indignantly. "You always hated me. From day one you looked at Al like he was some kind of God, and looked at me like I was the biggest loser in the world." He chuckled at the thought even.

Suddenly my heart hurt. It was like when I had first found out Al and Ella were going to get married, although now it raw and powerful. Had it even hurt this bad then? And why would it hurt like this now, after all, me and Ed had only started being true friends, the kind that would do anything for the other, in the last few months.

Then again, to think that he thought about me that way all this time. Had he really thought that I thought of him like that all these years?

"I have to go," I said standing up from our table while digging in my wallet for some cash that I left. "That should be enough for what I had," and then I walked out of there without a single glance back.

"Winry!" he called, but I was gone.

He must have gotten my silent message because he didn't show up that night at my apartment door. In any case, I spent half the night just trying to understand what exactly I was mad at Ed for, and why I was so hurt by the idea of him not believing me say I hadn't hated him. It had taken **me** long enough to figure it out, and that was** me**!

So why was I so confused?

* * *

Sorry for the kinda cliff hanger ending there. I swear I didn't plan it like that because originally this was all a oneshot. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

FFG


	4. Chapter 4 Apologies and Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Also don't own "You Got Mail" just mentioned it really.

Warning: very very AU, think like our world definitely. Also the characters may be slightly OOC. Sorry if it's a bit cliché too. Hopefully, it all makes sense.

Contains: AlxOC, WinryxAl onsided, and of course features mostly WinryxEd

**Wants and Dreams**

_"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." –Unknown_

* * *

I hadn't seen Ed for two weeks. I would have seen him at a wedding meeting, but Al and Ella had canceled these past weeks, something about work overloading them.

It was strange. Once again I found myself realizing just how close Ed and I had gotten since the proposal. I was confused and a bit at a loss on how to deal with him at the moment. I was perplexed enough that I was even losing sleep over it.

I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I started working again, though it wasn't long before I found myself zoning out and thinking about Ed.

Part of me understood. We had fought for so long; it was hard for him to believe that I hadn't ever really hated him. But then again, being as close as we were now, he should believe me now when I said I hadn't ever truly hated him.

"Winry," I looked up from my work only to have the shit scared out of me.

"Ed!" I exclaimed completely taken aback. "What are you doing here?" I asked not being able to find a way in my heart to stay mad, or whatever I was, at him.

"I thought we could maybe go to lunch?" he asked carefully.

"S-sure," I managed to stammer back shaking my head in slight disbelief.

As we walked out the door a brand new thought entered my mind. Was this a date?

* * *

It started off terribly quite honestly. I don't think either of us was really sure what to say or do. Here we were just walking in the park in complete silence. Awkward was an understatement.

Part of me wanted to apologize, but for what I wasn't even sure. Running out on him? I can't say I was sorry for that because I think I would do it again in a heartbeat in the same situation.

He seemed to be in the same predicament. "Winry, if you could just tell me what I did to make you upset I'll apologize I swear."

"How can you swear to apologize to me if you don't even know what you are supposed to be sorry for?" I asked itching for a fight. I didn't even care that much really.

"Because I can!" he said raising his voice.

"Well you shouldn't!" I reprimanded harshly.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Cause then you're lying!"

Suddenly we realized just how loud we had been screaming at each other when we noticed people staring at us and giving us odd looks.

"Win," Ed said softly snapping me back to attention. His fists were clenched and he was looking down. "I'm really sorry about whatever I did."

"Ed how can you be sorry for something you don't even know what is?" I asked even though all I really wanted to do was hug the boy.

He looked up and my eyes caught with his, I could hardly keep from gasping from the pure emotion leaking from them. "Please Winry," he practically begged. "I can take you yelling at me any day. I can handle you being mad at me," he said still staring at me. "But I can't take us not talking like this."

Suddenly, my arm had a mind of its own and reached out to take Ed's clenched fist in my hand. "Ed," I whispered not sure why I couldn't just say his name normally. Unfurling his fist and clasping his fingers with mine, I looked back up and my eyes caught with his once again.

We were so close, and I couldn't stand it. Next thing I knew, my arms were wrapped around his neck again and I was hugging him as hard as I could manage. "Ed Ed Ed Ed," I repeated his name over and over once again not sure why. All I knew was that I didn't want to go back to not talking for over a week.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist making me feel a bit…. fluttery? Anyway, he was hugging me back and at the moment that's all that mattered.

"You idiot," I said burying my nose into his jacket. He smelt good. No particular smell could describe it. It was just Ed. Even if it hadn't been that long, I had missed this.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked cheekily.

I tried to pull away from him to whack him for being such a smartass, but he wouldn't let me. "Hey hey, not yet," he said holding on to me tighter.

I couldn't keep a smile from my lips at his actions.

"Ed we need to talk," I said first tightening my grip on him silently letting him know I liked the embrace, before I let go. This time he let me go, well kinda.

Keeping an arm around me with this hand on my waist, which suddenly felt as if it was on fire, we started walking again, this time a lot more comfortably. "So you gonna tell me what I'm supposed to be sorry for now?" he asked grinning at me.

I hit him lightly in the chest but grinned back. "You're gonna tease me for it," I said then resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. I couldn't help but notice he was the perfect height for such an action.

"If you got upset enough over it for us to not talk for more than a couple days, well then it's not silly," he tried to reassure me as he rested his own head on top of mine.

I smiled slightly at the pressure, liking how relaxed we had managed to get with one another, and then tried to explain. "It's just that you wouldn't believe me."

Now it just sounded stupid. "I'm confused," he said as we continued walking.

"When I said I didn't hate you when I was younger, I wasn't lying."

Silence…

"But, you always yelled at me," he protested after a moment.

"I'm not saying I didn't get annoyed with you. Just that we were friends though I probably wouldn't have admitted it at the time. Plus, I also didn't like that you thought that I thought that you were just like a piece of shit to me," I said hoping he would understand.

"I think I get it," Ed said sounding not too sure of himself. "You don't like that I was…. What?"

I giggled, Ed was just too cute when he was confused. "Don't worry about it," I said waving it off.

"No," he said stubbornly. "I want to understand cause I want to do this right."

What he meant by that, I wasn't quite sure. But I did know that it was sweet of him, and so once again I tried to explain my feelings of hating that he thought that I had thought all my life he meant nothing to me.

Truth be told, he meant something to me. It had always just seemed negative because of our tendency to fight more than actually talk.

I think he understood by the time we had walked back to my office. It was beginning to get dark though and my eyelids were starting to get heavy after having them closed for so long. Guess all that lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with me; needless to say, I was a bit out of it. "Winry are you gonna be able to drive home?"

Trying to force my eyes to stay open I squinted to look up at Ed. "I'm fine, just need to get my eyes open and I'll be fine."

He chuckled at that and steered me towards his own car instead of my own. "There is no way you're gonna be able to get home on your own without falling asleep."

I might have protested if it hadn't been for the fact that my eyes were already closed again and I even managed to doze lightly while walking over to his car. After I got in, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember Ed was shaking me awake in his car asking for something. I couldn't even tell what he was asking for though.

Once again I must have fallen asleep because suddenly I was in my bed and Ed was taking off my socks and shoes before tucking me in still fully clothed. "Ed," I said trying to wake up enough to say something besides his name.

He just shushed me though and moved his hands over my eyes effectively make me close them. There wasn't a chance that I was going to be able to get them back open anytime soon. "Ed," I whined once again. I wanted to talk to him and yet I wanted to sleep too.

"Don't Winry," he said sounding amused at the way I persisted in trying to stay awake. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I smiled at that and nuzzled my pillow with my nose. Now I could go to sleep.

But strangely I felt something soft touch my forehead and then heard Ed whisper in my ear sounding broken, "I'm so sorry Winry, I swear that I'm going to explain everything tomorrow." But then again, that might have just been my imagination.

* * *

Mornings were hard on me. I loved the feeling of being in bed so waking up wasn't so bad. It was actually having to get up that sucked.

As it was, I was half awake half asleep and daydreaming in my bed.

About what? Well, strangely enough Ed. I was thinking about how nice it felt to have him hold me and how my heart felt as if it was in overdrive each time he gave me a hug or even did something as simple as brushing my hair away from my face.

I flipped over and hugged my covers tightly. What was this feeling? My stomach felt squirrely and my heart felt warm just at the thought of Ed. It was strange yet amazing.

You like Ed.

My eyes popped open in surprise at the realization before I squeezed them close once again.

No.

This could not be happening. First Al, and now Ed. No, I couldn't be falling for Ed. I wouldn't allow it. It just seemed wrong. Plus, thinking about Al… I still loved him.

My mind was racing. I loved Al still but had given up on him. And now I was starting to fall for Ed?

I flipped back over squeezing my eyes shut even tighter. Something was wrong with me. No! I didn't like Ed in that way. I was just getting overly emotional and dreamy because I wasn't fully awake. Right?

"Winry," I heard as a hand lightly caressed my face.

"Ed!" I said before my eyes had even popped open. I sat up quickly in surprise especially when I saw that Ed was grinning at me like a fool.

"You better get ready for work, or you're gonna be late."

"W-what are you doing here," I managed to stammer out pulling my covers up to my chest. I suddenly felt self-conscious that I was still dressed in my outfit from yesterday. Why be embarrassed? It was just Ed, I tried to remind myself.

"Well, someone last night started falling asleep while we were talking so I figured I would take you home rather than have you try and drive yourself and end up in some kind of car crash." He chuckled, "You were so out of it you couldn't even tell me where your keys were when we got to the apartment."

I could have sworn my cheeks were heating up with embarrassment, though why was beyond me. It's just Ed, I continually reminded myself. "Thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for?" he said grinning at me.

I beamed back finally relaxing and letting my covers fall from my hands as I moved to get up and start getting ready. "You might want to hurry up," Ed said as he started to walk out of my room presumably so that I could get dressed. "After all, you did take off the whole afternoon yesterday to spend it with me, so you probably need to get to work."

I groaned closing my bedroom door behind him before going crazy trying to get ready quickly.

* * *

"You think you'll be in too much trouble?" Ed asked as he drove me to my work.

"Naw, I'm always ahead so they shouldn't mind too much," I answered as I continued putting on my makeup.

"Well, lucky you," he said sighing.

I looked over at him and noticed for the first time how he had bags under his eyes and looked downright exhausted. "Hey, you okay Ed?"

"Yeah?" he replied never taking his eyes off the road. "Why?"

"You just look tired," I said closing my mascara and putting it away in my purse.

"Work's just crazy at the moment," he admitted pulling into my office's parking lot.

I sighed. "Well, don't overwork yourself Ed. You sure you can do lunch today. Looks like to me you need to take a nap instead." He pulled up to the door to let me off.

"No!" he protested loudly to my surprise. I looked at him curiously as he struggled with words for a moment. "I really want to go to lunch with you today. I have some stuff to kinda explain to you I think."

Seeing how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel I felt awful. Without a second thought, I reached over and put my hand over his and squeezed lightly. Ed looked at me with surprised eyes, but I just gave him a small smile and said, "Don't overwork yourself Ed okay?"

He only nodded in response still looking slightly shocked. I removed my hand from his and opened the door to the car hopping out. "See you at lunch," I said before slamming the door and walking into the building.

I tried to ignore the way my heart was beating like crazy.

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to explain to me?" I asked sitting across from Ed at a little deli café that was one of our favorite places to eat at. It was family owned and run, a one of a kind little restaurant, so it had a vibe about it that just made you want to smile.

He took a deep breath and looked at me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said completely serious.

Now, normally I might have teased him for apologizing. I mean I knew that he was sorry; he had said it about half a million times it seemed yesterday. But, something in Ed's eyes told me that now wasn't the time for jokes.

He was serious and wanted me to understand just how sorry he was for his reckless actions. "Ed, it's fine really." I tried to reassure him.

"No Winry, I hurt you, and I need for you to understand why I made such an assumption."

I felt silly. I mean, Ed was all worked up over me getting hurt over something pretty stupid. But seeing as Ed really wanted to make it up to me, I wasn't gonna tell him no or something.

I nodded and Ed began.

"Winry, I always thought you hated me, not so much because we always fought, I mean that added to it obviously, but more because no matter what I did when we were younger… you noticed me but at the same time didn't."

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion, but before I could question what he meant, he went on to explain.

"From the beginning everyone always noticed Al while I went ignored in the background. It wasn't that my work wasn't any good, it was just that Al was a people person, he always had a way with wooing anyone over."

Listening to Ed talk about such things made me realize just how correct he was. I mean, Al always managed to grab everyone's attention without seeming to work at all. It wasn't like he was a show off, he just tended to attract notice.

Ed had always been as good as Al, sometimes better, and he was most certainly recognizable for his talents. Yet, Al was that kid that got the special award each year. Perhaps it had to do with Ed having a knack for getting in trouble at times too.

"But then there was you," he continued. I was startled a bit. What had I ever done?

"You always acknowledged me. Sure you would just give me a one word compliment or even an insult while you fawned for practically hours over Al's work, but still, it meant a lot more to me than you ever realized."

Once again, he was right. I nodded slowly though feeling a bit embarrassed, though I wasn't sure why.

"I guess that's why I always argued with you," Ed admitted. "I was jealous of Al."

Somehow, I wasn't surprised. I mean, having such a great twin, well it had to have been hard on Ed. "I could have cared less what everyone else thought about my work," he then added catching me off guard. "But I always wanted you're approval. And I wanted for you to notice me more than Al just for once."

I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "And I never did, did I?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No not really." Absentmindedly he played with his napkin twisting and eventually tearing it.

"There was this one time, I thought for sure you wouldn't care what Al had done for you as much as what I had done."

"When?" I asked feeling terrible.

"When Den, your dog, died in junior high."

Suddenly it all came flashing back for me. "You comforted me even back then, didn't you?" I looked up hopefully into Ed's eyes. He just looked sad.

"Yeah, I just happened to bump into your Mom that day and the first thing I did was go and see you."

"And I cried on your shoulder," I said feeling my throat start to tighten at the memory.

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously.

"And then the next day, Al offered to buy me a kitten because he was so sorry for my loss, and- and- and…." I looked at Ed directly in the eyes. "I forgot all about how you had been the first person there for me."

Ed didn't even speak, he just nodded.

"Ed," I said as tears filled my eyes. I was such an idiot. All this time, I had waited on Al thinking he was perfect for me, when really there was a guy standing right there next to Al who was willing to do anything for me it seemed.

"Want some ice cream. I'll go get some for us," Ed said standing up quickly and walking away.

I choked back a sob. I was an awful awful person. Hell I was a bitch. How could I have treated Ed so bad for so long? How could he manage to even be friends with me now?

When Ed came back to the table, he had two bowls of ice cream and looked a lot better put together. Too bad at this point tears were starting to stream down my face. Thank goodness there weren't many people in the small café.

"Winry!" Was he actually surprised by my tears? "What's wrong?" he asked setting down the two bowls none too gently before rushing to my side.

"I'm so sorry Ed," I whispered over and over again.

"Hey hey hey," he interrupted me. "You're not supposed to get upset, I just wanted you to understand. Not to cry."

You know, sometimes Ed is a bit of an idiot. Seriously, how could I have not gotten upset about doing something so wrong? "You idiot," I said through my tears. "How could you have stayed silent all this time? How could you have just let me treat you like that? How could you be still consider me a friend?"

Suddenly Ed pulled me to my feet and was hugging me tightly. "Because you had no idea that you were hurting me," he said simply.

Damn it! Damn it all! Ed was truly one of the most amazing people I had ever known.

"Thank you," I said holding on to him as tightly as I could.

"For what?" he asked beyond confused.

"For everything. For taking me inside my apartment when I was crying rather than letting me stay outside and make a fool of myself. For fighting with me and always making valid points. For knowing me and understanding how to best deal with a situation. For not hating me for being such a jerk to you. For comforting me, and just holding me until all my tears are gone. And most of all, for being there for me no matter what."

Tears continued to flow down my cheeks. "Anytime Winry, anytime," he said stroking my hair as he held me in the middle of a restaurant crying like the fool I was.

* * *

"Winry?" he asked as he dropped me back off at my office once my tears were all washed away.

"Yeah?" I asked giving him a small smile of reassurance that I was gonna be okay.

"I'm gonna make a promise to you," he said looking at me seriously. "I promise that the next time you cry will be tears of joy." And with that he walked away.

Had it been anyone else I might have laughed at such a declaration. But knowing Ed, he was serious, and he would make sure it would happen too. I wasn't sure how, but he would.

Already I had cried much too much this year. I had no doubt in my mind that Ed would fulfill his promise to me.

* * *

So, hope no one was confused by this chapter. It makes sense in my head but I'm not really sure I explained it well enough. Please don't be too mad at Winry, I mean that's just how it is, girls can sometimes overlook a really great guy just because their "crush" did something nice to them that day. Sucks but it's life.

Also thanks for all the reviews. I'm surprised by how many positive remarks I've received on this story. I didn't think it would be this well liked. Definitely has made my last few weeks.

Thanks again- FFG

P.S. Only one chapter left to go!


	5. Chapter 5 Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Also don't own "You Got Mail" just mentioned it really.

Warning: very very AU, think like our world definitely. Also the characters may be slightly OOC. Sorry if it's a bit cliché too. Hopefully, it all makes sense.

Contains: AlxOC, WinryxAl onsided, and of course features mostly WinryxEd

**Wants and Dreams**

_"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." –Unknown_

* * *

Eight and a half months after the engagement. Today was the day. The day that Ella found her wedding dress.

I was a bit surprised by how excited I was actually about this day actually. Ella was pretty much bouncing as we walked through different dress shops trying to find the perfect white gown for her.

Smiling, I looked through dress after dress, laughing at some of the more hideous ones and frowning at the prices on many of the beautiful ones. Both Ella and Al had refused to spend too much on the wedding, opting to save more of their money so that they might be able to buy a house together after the honeymoon.

It was the third shop when Ella found what she had been looking for.

The dress was white with a straight across top and sleeves that fell down on Ella's arms rather than resting on her shoulders. It was mostly plain, only having some small beading done on the very top and very bottom of the dress. It would need to be taken up, but besides that the dress fit perfectly and was well within our price range.

Perhaps the best part of the whole ordeal though was Ella's reaction.

Looking at herself in the mirror she just stared for about five minutes all the while her eyes beginning to water. Then she turned to me and just smiled.

I knew right away it was the dress that she was going to wear on one of the happiest days of her life.

Ella looked just so happy that I couldn't bring myself to tell her she had to change out of the dress. That's why I let her stay back in the dressing room while I went to go pay for the dress and make all the arrangements for alterations in the length.

I wasn't surprised when my throat tightened threatening for tears to fall. However, I was taken aback when none ever came.

I was dry.

I wasn't going to cry anymore. Already I had cried much more than healthy this last year. I was done with tears for a while. And then suddenly I found myself asking why did I want to cry in the first place?

It was strange. I wasn't jealous of Ella for having Al. I was jealous of both of them for having each other.

I smiled suddenly. I was over him.

Sure it had taken over half a year, but I was over Alphonse Elric.

Then why on earth could I possibly want to cry?

"You okay Winry?" Ella suddenly asked taking me by surprise as she came out of the dressing room in her normal cloths once again.

"I'm fine," I said smiling brightly at the young girl. She may have been the same age as me, but she always seemed a lot younger to me personally.

"Winry, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" she said trying to let me open up to her.

It was strange. I was so used to opening up to Ed, but something like this, well, I wanted to talk to a girl about it.

"Ella," I said taking a seat on one of the many little stool seats in the room. "Do you ever think I'll find that one guy just like you and Al found each other."

She looked at me in surprise. "Well, of course I do Winry. Personally, I think you already have found him." I looked at her confused but she was unable to answer my unspoken question because a store employee suddenly came up and started setting up with Ella a day for her to come in and get her dress hemmed.

Hearing the little bell on the door chime, I looked over only to see Al and Ed walk in looking completely exhausted. "Please tell me you found a dress," Ed said sighing dramatically as he plopped down in a silly little stool next to me.

They had been tuxedo shopping while we had been looking for dresses. I guess it had been more exhausting than Ed had thought it was gonna be.

Ella giggled and immediately started describing the dress to Al because he wouldn't get to see it actually till the day of the wedding. She was just describing the way the sleeves fell comfortably on her arms when I felt one of Ed's hands grab my own and give it a little squeeze grabbing my attention subtly.

"You okay?" he asked barely moving his lips and looking as if he was still listening to Ella.

I squeezed back and whispered back, "Yeah, I'm good." I said truly meaning it.

All I wanted now was for Ella and Al to have their dream wedding and for me to find that one guy that would be mine forever. My heart felt like it was soaring.

When we then released hands I suddenly wanted to rewind time and keep holding on. I realized I liked the feel of Ed's hand in my own. I liked having him there beside me. I liked **him** as hard as it was to admit. Maybe that's what Ella had been talking about.

* * *

As the wedding date began to draw closer and closer I couldn't help but feel excited about the whole ordeal. Looking at Al and Ella, they were just too cute not to be excited. Plus all the plans finally falling into place was really exciting to see. Really it was only a few minor details that were left to figure out. One of which would be done by the end of today and frankly I was pretty excited about it.

"Come on Ed," I said hurrying toward the mall elevator.

"Geez Winry, if I didn't know better I would say you were excited to go shopping," he teased.

"Well, for once I kinda am," I admitted bouncing up and down a bit while Ed caught up to me. "Plus we told Al and Ella that we would meet them-" I looked at my watch, "ten minutes ago."

He laughed, "Alright alright, don't get you panties in a twist." And together we walked onto the elevator.

We were supposed to meet Ella and Al at 4 at a department store in the mall to look for a bridesmaid dress for me. It was one of the last things we had to do before the wedding and I was excited because for once this trip was gonna be about me, not to sound selfish or anything.

It was just exciting because Ella refused to pick out something for me. Being the sweet girl she is, she wanted me to pick out something for myself while she made comments. Of course she had insisted Ed and Al come along as well wanting their opinions in the mix too.

However, right now it was 4:15 and Ed and I were late. Traffic at the mall on Saturdays was always bad and I knew we should have left my apartment sooner, but we had been watching a movie and hell if I was gonna stop in the middle of it.

I blamed Ed. If he hadn't been late in the first place to watch the movie then we wouldn't have ran late at all.

"Excuse me," a big bunch of ladies said as they joined us on the elevator. It wasn't like they were fat or anything, but there certainly were a lot of them and suddenly I was finding myself pushing Ed back to make room for them.

Laughing loudly, the giant group of women seemed unaffected by the lack of space and the way that they had managed to push me and Ed back into one of the corners. Ed put his hand around my waist suddenly trying to keep me from falling each time the women shifted and managed to bump into me.

My hands found his jacket and I griped it tightly trying to keep my balance as well. Some people are just oblivious.

It was then that I realized just how close me and Ed were, and how my cheeks suddenly felt like they had a permanent blush on them while my heart went crazy.

If I just let my head fall on his shoulder it would have been like we were just hugging each other and seeing as how much we did that these days, I wouldn't have minded in the least. But something was telling me not to follow that instinct.

No, suddenly I wanted to look him in the eyes. So I raised up my head and…

Damn.

It felt as if the breath was sucked right out of me. His eyes locked with mine, it just felt so… something. Hell if I knew what. My mind couldn't have thought if I had wanted it to. No, all I wanted to do was keep staring at those amber eyes.

A woman's purse suddenly hit my back and I took a step forward on instinct. My chest pushed up against him and I could swear that his breathing suddenly became rapid and hard. His breath on my lips was driving me insane.

My hold on his jacket loosened and my hands slowly slid up his chest until they rested on the back of his neck. At the same time I could feel the way his hand moved from my waist to my lower back and his other hand joined it driving me crazy.

Our breaths mingled as I continued to stare into those eyes.

Suddenly, he was leaning forward and I was quite aware that I rose slightly on my toes. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his lips on mine.

Words cannot describe the way I felt in that instant. Happy? Thrilled? Nervous? Complete?

It was overwhelming and just felt so right. I never wanted it to end.

I couldn't keep a small moan from my lips as Ed began drawing small circles on my back unconsciously. I could feel him smirking slightly at that.

When we finally broke apart both of us gasped slightly for air. Just how long had we been kissing?

Well looking around I noted that we were alone on the elevator again and it was heading back downstairs. Guess those ladies all disembarked on the second floor like we were supposed to.

Then it hit me. I had kissed Ed. Well, I don't know if I had kissed him or he had kissed me, I got the feeling it was kinda a team effort, but still.

I looked shyly up at him only to find him staring at me looking slightly confused as well. Did this mean we were together now or something?

The elevator stopped on the first floor and we confused several people by staying inside, but I welcomed the baffled people's presence.

In all honestly I was at a loss for words. Yes, I liked Ed. Okay, that was easy to admit really. I could only assume by the way he was now smiling slightly to himself and the way he had kissed me; he liked me too, at least to some degree.

Now the only question was: what now?

When the elevator stopped on the second floor once again, this time Ed and I got off. Neither of us said a word to the other though. It was awkward.

My stomach flipped, maybe kissing Ed wasn't such a good thing. Thinking back on it though I wouldn't trade it for the world. I looked up at Ed once again and he looked nervous as well. Maybe, we just needed something to break the ice.

"Umm, Ed?"

He stiffened. "Do you think Al and Ella will be mad at us for being late?" I rushed saying it. Sure I was worried about that, but really Ed's reaction to me saying anything worried me loads more.

He chuckled slightly and wrapped and arm around my waist letting us walk like we had in the park that one day. "Winry, you worry too much."

I smiled and internally celebrated. Nothing had changed, and yet so much had at the same time.

* * *

"Damn that guy is an idiot," Ed said throwing a piece of popcorn at my TV screen. "Any girl in her right mind can see he just wants to get in her pants."

I giggled reaching over and taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl that rested between us on the bed.

Hard to believe that it had been a whole year since Al and Ella got engaged. Next week, they were going to get married. Who would have thought in just a year I would be here lying next to Ed in my room thoroughly enjoying making fun of some ridiculous chick flicks in some old sweats for pajamas.

Though Ed would probably try and go home before going to sleep. Still he was dressed as if ready for bed.

Since the kiss nothing much had changed between us. It was unspoken but known that we were going to take this slow. Ed knew that I had gotten my heart broken, unintentionally, by Al, and it was going to take time for me to get very far with him.

Though honestly, I found him to be moving too slow and really I felt as if I liked Ed more than I had ever loved Al. If I had ever loved Al. Comparing this feeling now to back then… well there was no comparison really. Still, I wondered if this was love, or just me loving the idea of being in love.

"Well, yeah he wants to get in her pants, that's all any guy wants," I laughed popping a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth.

"Hey hey hey, I'm offended by that," Ed said feigning seriousness.

I grinned cheekily at him, "And yet you don't deny it."

"Touché," he commented throwing popcorn at me.

"Ahh!" I screamed laughing before I threw my popcorn back at him.

In ten minutes time, we managed to have a massive popcorn war completely covering everything in my apartment in the stuff. It was amazing that nothing was broken with the way we had gone all out. Both of us collapsed on my bed breathing hard but smiling all the same. The movie credits were playing by now after the end had gone ignored by us for the last while during our battle.

"Let's actually watch a good movie," I said sitting up and flipping through the pile. Finding "You Got Mail" I popped it in before jumping back on the bed dusting the popcorn from where I wanted to sit.

Ed settled beside me close enough that I could feel his arm brush mine. As the opening theme music began I suddenly felt his hand clasp my own. Blushing, I gave him a small squeeze back.

That was the one thing that had changed between us. Ed liked to touch me more now. Nothing inappropriate, not that I would have minded too much by this point, but just a hand on a shoulder, an arm around my waist, a hand clasped with mine.

Watching the movie I couldn't help but smile to myself. Not only was this one of the few chick like flicks that I could handle, but I just was happy with life at the moment. My eyes began to close dreamily.

I snapped them back open immediately. It was only midnight, I couldn't go to sleep yet, because the moment I did I knew what would happen. Ed would sneak out and go home.

"Winry you're falling asleep," he chuckled as I nodded off again for a moment.

"No I'm not," I whined holding onto his hand tighter.

He laughed at my antics and kissed my forehead, "I think it's time you went to bed and I went home," he said trying to pull his hand out of mine as he stood up.

"Don't go." I suddenly said opening my eyes and looking straight into his. Blue met amber. "Stay," I said in a way that sounded more like begging than asking.

"Win-"

"Please," I interrupted tugging lightly on his arm. The way he was looking at me I could tell that I was going to win. "We won't do anything, just sleep," I promised making him finally take a seat once again and lie down next to me.

I smiled still holding his hand as I closed my eyes knowing I would fall asleep fast with the way my head was working. "Goodnight Winry."

"Night Ed."

* * *

It was beautiful. No other word could describe Al and Ella's wedding.

Standing there watching them look deeply into one another's eyes and smiling because they just couldn't help it, it was simply beautiful.

Even Ed seemed to be enjoying himself.

Probably the best part of the night would be when Al threw Ella's garter and Ed caught it. I don't believe I've ever seen him turn so red in my life.

"Bye! Good bye!" We all yelled as Al and Ella walked out to the car that was taking them to the airport. Al suddenly scooped Ella up his arms and kissed her deeply before carrying her bridal style to the car with Ella squealing and giggling the whole way.

We waved until the car disappeared behind a bend and then everyone headed back inside to party the night away. At least, everyone but me and Ed.

I just was standing there looking out in the distance as the sunset. It was hard to believe that I wasn't crying about this whole ordeal.

"You okay Win," Ed asked slipping his hand into my own.

"Yeah," I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

I knew he would get the truth out of me anyway, so why try to lie. "Bout Ella and Al, and you."

For a moment he didn't say a word, and I thought we were just going to watch in silence as the sun set marvelously in the distance. But then Ed did speak, sounding more unsure of himself than I had heard in a long while. "Winry? I've got something I have to tell you."

I turned to him only to have him take both my hands in his and lead me over to an old bench that was outside of the church. "What is it?" I asked concerned. Ed was being abnormally serious which obviously meant something was up.

"I'm sorry," he said catching me by surprise.

"For what Ed," I asked confused and assuming the worst. Maybe he didn't like me after all. Maybe he loved someone else.

"That was supposed to be you by that alter Winry."

Well, I certainly hadn't been expecting that. He continued. "All your life you've loved my brother and because of me, you and him never got together."

"What are you-"

"Winry, please let me explain." Whatever Ed was insinuating, I was confused. And seriously, did Ed still think that I loved Al like that.

"You were perfect for Al, and I told you before that I was jealous. But I didn't tell you everything." He looked like a lost puppy so pitiful.

"I fell for you Winry. I didn't know it at the time, but I fell for you. All those years ago I fell in love with you. God, Winry I love you more than you could ever imagine." Not exactly how I imagined him confessing to me, but it still made my heart beat faster than ever before.

His grip on my hands tightened, and I tried my best to squeeze back and give some sort of comfort. Where exactly was Ed going with this?

"I had no idea I fell for you, but Al. Al did." Realization dawned on me. "Al could see that I loved you and immediately he began thinking of you as my future wife. Even at age six Al could understand the idea of true love, and he saw me find it. He's always teased me about you, saying that of course we would get together, like in that note I didn't let you read back at the department store." I nodded remembering. "He had no idea how much you loved him."

Ed's eyes burned with regret. "If only I had denied it more as a child when Al would tease me about you, or if I had done something, anything to get him to understand that we weren't meant to be and you liked him, then it might have been you marrying Al today."

"You could have had your happily ever after. I would have been heartbroken but would have been happy just to have you happy."

It made me want to cry hearing Ed talk like this. Did he really think so lowly of himself? Did he really think that he didn't deserve happiness as well?

"You know over the past year I realized just how wonderful you were for me Winry," Ed admitted looking down now but still gripping my hands. "You always fought back against me doing stupid things, and talked sense into me, and were willing to whack me over the head when I'm being and obstinate idiot."

He looked up in my eyes. "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."

My eyes were beginning to blur with tears. Ed lovingly wiped a few away. "And now I've broken my promise to you by letting you cry. I understand if you hate me and never want to speak to me again. After all, it was my fault that you didn't get your happily ever after."

He was reading me wrong the big lune!

I threw my arms around him sobbing and smiling at the same time. "You Ed must be the biggest idiot I know, second to only me."

He was stiff, obviously not thinking this was going to be my reaction to his confession. "No wonder you haven't been making many moves on me. Just how long have you been beating yourself up about this Ed?" I demanded almost angry at him for being such an idiot.

"I don't know," he managed to stutter out. "Since we kissed?"

"Gah! That long," I said pulling away and placing both of my hands on his shoulders forcing him to face me. He refused to look at me though and I had to place my hands on his cheeks and make him.

"Ed," I whispered before pulling him forward and kissing him gently on the lips. No reaction.

I did it again, lingering a bit longer and suddenly he was kissing me back, softly at first and then harder as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was the first to pull away though.

"I shouldn't ha-"

I put a finger to his lips effectively silencing him. "Sometimes second love works a lot better than a first love."

His eyes went wide with my confession. "I think all this time… I was looking at the wrong Elric brother. Yeah, Al was nice, but it was you who brought me out of my depression. It was you who I knew in the back of my mind I could always trust. It was you who I could laugh loud and completely be myself in front of."

I kissed him once more lightly and quickly. "It's you that I love."

He seemed stunned. "Say it again," he demanded.

I giggled, "I love you."

"Again."

"Ed," I whined despite that I was smiling foolishly. He was as well.

He stood up quickly and pulled me up beside him before picking me up and twirling me around laughing. I giggled as well. "Ed put me down," I snickered hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Never!" he said roughly setting me down on the ground before climbing on top of me and kissing me like never before.

It was harder, stronger, more like Ed than all the others. I liked it. A lot.

"Does this mean that I don't have to hold back anymore?" he asked suddenly pulling away.

I smiled shaking my head at his question. "No Ed, you never did."

"So how soon can I get you out of that dress?" he asked obviously trying to fluster me, but then again I could see the want in his eyes.

"Depends how fast you can get me back to my apartment," I answered mischievously catching him off guard.

"Really?" he asked eyes wide.

"Ed, do you really think I want to wait?" I asked incredulously.

In a flash we were up and practically running towards our car. Things couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

Yay! All done. I know it's long, but it seriously was a lot of fun writing. I hope you guys all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing.

I really wanted people to get a much more realistic story about someone with a broken heart being comforted and falling in love again. One comfort session doesn't merit an "I love you." No that's just being on the rebound. This was trying to show that time really is a factor in healing and getting over something like that.

Hope you enjoyed.

FFG


End file.
